


Whatever She Needs

by daisygal18



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Imprinting, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygal18/pseuds/daisygal18
Summary: When you imprint, it isn't always romantic right away. You become whatever it is she needs, a friend, a brother, a lover. Your entire world is tied completely to her.





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Trying my hand at an imprinting fic. This is told as if Renesmee never existed.

The day Bella married the leech I fled. I had already been gone for months anyway, it's not like it should have come as such a surprise to the rest of the pack. I knew they had hopes of me staying, but I couldn't. Especially after what Bella had told me she and the bloodsucker would be doing on their honeymoon. The thought still brought a shiver through me. 

I had told my father goodbye and I just started to run. Not really having any direction, not really caring if I was being totally honest. I just knew I needed to be far away, the willpower I had to not rip the stupid vampire’s smug face off was waning and I couldn't take it. 

I stayed in wolf form as I traveled. I watched through the eyes of the pack as Bella returned from her honeymoon with blood red eyes. I cursed the ancestors for tormenting me. It was finally done. The only girl I had ever loved was dead. The leech killed her. I saw through Embry’s eyes that she would linger on the treaty line. She was beautiful, as all of the leeches were, but she wasn't my Bells, not anymore. 

“How is he?” She asked Embry in her new sing-song voice. 

“He's given himself completely over to the wolf. It's hard to make is thoughts out. I think he is somewhere out East though.” Embry said with a shrug, he turned to leave her on her side of the border. 

“Can you show him how sorry I am? Please? Tell him he's still my best friend, and I will always love him.” 

I howled in agony as her words entered my mind and I could feel Embry flinch. 

“I'm sorry brother, I tried to not think it.” He said in his wolf mind. 

I ignored him, as I usually did with the others. I picked up my pace as I ran, and tried to block out their thoughts. I ran for what felt like days. My feet taking me in directions my mind wasn't even aware of. Finally I came to a stop when I reached a town. I phased as I stared at the sign. I was in human form for the first time in months and I could feel the dirt and grime on my body, my hair had grown shaggy. 

‘Gainesville Welcomes You!’ The sign read. 

*

I decided to stay in this tiny rural town that was located in northern Alabama… of all places. I found a creek and cleaned my body of the grime, and then I called my father. He sounded older, and I could hear the relief in his voice. I told him I had found a place to stay for a while, and if he could send a little money it would be awesome. He had obliged and after picking up the couple hundred dollars he sent I paid for a room at the only inn in the tiny town and I slept for an entire twenty-four hours. 

The next day I bought breakfast at a local diner and ate it so quickly the civilians stared at me with slightly terrified expressions on their faces. I wanted to chuckle, if they only knew the monsters that lurked all around them. Then they would really be terrified. 

After leaving the diner I phased and ran around the surrounding area. It was mostly wooded, with a lot of hills and farms. It was green, but not lush like home. I liked it. The early fall air was still warm and the smell was different. It was like a clean slate, I needed it. I made money by taking odd jobs with local construction workers. The men I worked with never asked me questions about my past or family, and the bosses always paid in cash. I would not call it a happy life. I was existing, and that was enough for me. I slept at night under the stars and bathed in the creeks. I didn't make friends, and I didn't want friends. I just wanted to exist in solitude. 

So that's what I did for three years, I existed. I found an old abandoned house in the woods I would sleep in in the winter time, it wasn't quite as abandoned as I had thought however. There was one tiny slip up on a rare snow day. Some teenagers a year or two younger than me found my wolf tracks, and then saw where they turned into human tracks. They had laughed and ran away, I knew they would tell their friends so I quickly destroyed the evidence. Supernatural things weren't as prominent around here, so I didn't fear exposure like I would have back home. 

*

The day it all changed had started like any other. It was a late summer day in September and I had been working with a crew of men a few towns over from Gainesville for a few months. The job was finally finished so I returned after the months away to my tiny abandoned house that I had made my own and as I began taking off my shoes to phase and hunt some supper I heard it with my super hearing. A laugh that sent a shiver down my very being. It was like bells singing. Before I knew what I was doing I had phased and followed the noise. I followed it over some hills and wound up at an old white farm house that sat in a shaded valley. I saw a girl in the yard spinning around as she laughed. A dog bounced at her feet and she dodged his playful attacks with that same laugh that was making my heart beat faster. I watched her from the tree line as her sun dress spun around her body. She was beautiful, I could tell that even from the distance. She was pale and had long dark hair not unlike Bella. When the sun touched the strands it turned almost copper. Her scent came to me over the breeze and it was all the willpower in my body to not go to her. 

What was happening to me?

The dog she was playing with sensed my presence and began growling at my spot in the tree line I took a step back instinctively but I couldn't look away from her. 

“What is it boy?” She asked softly and bent down to pick up the small white dog. 

The dog was barking loudly at me now and she began walking towards me, her eyes scanning the treeline. Finally my eyes met hers, and though she couldn't see me, I felt my entire world shift until everything I was and ever had been was tied directly to her. I stumbled from the force of the shift in my purpose. 

“Is there someone there?” She asked, her blue eyes narrowing as she strained to see what it was watching her from the trees. 

She began walking closer and I was still in such shock that I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but stare at her as she walked closer to me, the dog in her arms squirmed in protest as his growling grew louder. 

“Jade!” A voice yelled breaking me from the spell. 

She turned to a young man watching her from the porch. I couldn't see her face anymore, but he smiled at her like a man in love. My heart ached painfully. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, she began walking towards him, away from me. 

“I thought I saw an animal.” She said as she looked over her shoulder. 

“I see one.” He said with a smirk and she turned around to look again. 

“Where?” She questioned. 

“Right in front of me, a beautiful bird.” He said. 

I watched her as she rolled her eyes and turned to face him once again. 

“You're dumb.” She said with a laugh. 

“You're pretty.” He said and jumped off the porch to kiss her. 

Every bone in my body ached to rush forward and yank him away from her. She was mine. My imprint. My mate. He shouldn't be touching her. She returned the kiss and touched his face, I saw it then. The diamond ring on her delicate little finger. He was her husband, and it made me want to empty my stomach. I had to leave. 

I ran back to my tiny house and phased into human form. I shouted as I threw the meager belongings I had collected over the years around the house. It figured that my imprint would already be married to someone else. The ancestors loved to torment me. I sat down in an old wooden chair and rested my head in my hands. What the hell was I supposed to do? I didn't even know her. I knew her name was Jade and that was only because her… husband… had spoken it. I needed to know her. I needed to meet her, but I couldn't, she was promised to someone else. If I showed myself to her now it would only uproot her entire life. I remembered then the tale of imprints, it wasn't always romantic at first. You became what ever she needed. Be it a friend, a brother, or a lover. 

As much as I longed to meet her, and see her, I knew it would only mess up her life. I would simply guard her for now. I would be a guardian, that's what she needed, I would make sure she was safe; until the time was right.


	2. Flee

My life for the next three years was watching Jade. She and her husband, Nathan, I had learned his name was, owned the modest farm house where I had first seen her. My daily routine would be to work wherever it was I had found a job, and then most afternoons I would lay in the tree line and watch her as she worked in the yard or crane my neck to get glimpses of her through the windows of the house. 

Her husband was gone a lot, he was in the army I learned, and for almost an entire year he was gone overseas. I listened to her cry at night alone and ached to hold her, to comfort her, but I couldn't. I couldn't break apart her marriage, she didn't need that. 

I learned about her through conversations she would have with her friends. She had no family outside of her husband. Her mother had died right before she met him, and in her own words he had been like a life raft to her when she thought she would sink. The wolf had chosen her, but the more I watched her, guarded her, the man wanted her too. She was kind and smart, and had a very dark sense of humor that I thought was incredibly attractive. She hated scary movies but loved romantic ones, she was a fan of classic literature. I found myself thinking she and Bella would be good friends, and then I realized that I hadn't thought of Bella in months and the pain was gone. When I thought of her now I only felt friendship. Jade had taken that pain from me and she didn't even know it. 

She worked at a local vet clinic and on days when I didn't have work I would stay close in the woods behind the small clinic. She had a way with animals that almost seemed magical. They were drawn to her, and her touch calmed them. It was a beautiful thing to watch. 

When Nathan returned from his deployment things changed. They fought all the time, and he drank often. I would hear the words he spoke to her and my hackles would rise in defense of my imprint, but still I never intervened. It wasn't time, I told myself, but in reality I was terrified. I was terrified of screwing up her life beyond repair. I didn't even have a proper home. What could I offer her? Nothing except a fucked up existence where monsters were real. 

*

The winter after Nathan returned from his deployment I had to leave for several months to help build a house up in Tennessee. I had been saving all the money I made and I planned on buying a house for real, instead of squatting in an abandoned shack. I wanted to make myself a man worthy of Jade. Her marriage was not doing well, and it pained me to hear their arguments and the mean words he spoke to her, I knew when she needed me I would be there. I would take care of her. 

When I returned from the job, my wallet full of cash, the first thing I did was run to her house to see how she was. It had been months since I had been near her and it was physically painful for the wolf to be parted from her that long. When I reached the tiny farm house it was still, too still. My senses were immediately on high alert and I listened carefully for signs of life. I heard two heartbeats. One beating much faster than the other, and a muffled voice that was even too quiet for my wolf ears to make out. I waited for a moment, my heart in my throat. Nathan finally burst from the house, stumbling and drunk. Keys dangled from his hands. Jade appeared on the porch and ran into the yard, grabbing at his arms. 

“Nathan stop! You can't drive!” She pleaded. I couldn't see her face but I could hear her sobbing. 

“Get away from me you stupid bitch!” He shouted and  
I growled lowly. 

“You're not thinking straight! Stop!” She screamed and he backhanded her. 

Without thinking I began to move forward, I would kill him. He would die tonight. I watched her as she began to sit up and then I noticed the bruises that marred her beautiful face, the marks all down her arms. Things had gotten much worse since I had been gone, much worse, and the guilt I felt for leaving her with him nearly crippled me. I was almost out of the treeline. The only thought I had was kill, protect, mate. I stopped suddenly though when another voice entered my mind. 

“Jacob… stop.” Sam gave the command softly but firmly. I bowed forward from the force of it. 

It had been years since any of them had spoken to me directly, I suppose part of me had hoped they would just forget me. I should have known Sam would be keeping tabs. 

“He's been hitting her, Sam.” I said to him. 

“You cannot intervene right now. You will kill him.” 

“I WANT to kill him.” I growled. 

“It is our job to protect humans, not kill.” 

“I am protecting her. She's mine and he dared to lay a hand on her!” 

“You just wait for him to leave, if you go to her now she will run screaming. You must not be exposed.” He demanded and I wanted to pummel him too. 

I watched the fight that followed. He didn't hit her again, but he did eventually shove her to the ground before running to the car and peeling from the driveway. I hoped he crashed. I turned my gaze to Jade once again and she sat in the yard hysterical. It was cold out and she only had on a white nightshirt. Her feet were bare. 

“Go to her now, then bring her home.” It wasn't an order, but I knew he meant La Push. 

I phased and pulled my shorts on. Walking from the trees I approached her. I had never been so close to her before, and if I weren't so terrified for her wellbeing I might have been nervous. She looked so small, crumpled on the cold ground as she sobbed. I reached out slowly and touched her shoulder. She jumped in surprise and looked up at me, our eyes met and it was as if I was seeing her for the first time again, she looked at me and I wondered if she felt it now too. The shift. 

“Who are you…?” She asked softly, but she didn't look afraid. 

“I'm going to help you. My name is Jacob, it's cold out. We should get you inside.” I offered her my hand, she stared at it suspiciously. 

“Why are you here?” She asked. 

“I'm a friend.” 

“Did Addy send you?” She asked, I had no idea who that even was. 

“No.”

“I don't need your help…” she mumbled and ignored my hand before standing. She stumbled slightly and touched her hand to her head and I steadied her with my hand. She grabbed my arm to keep from falling back down and she began to cry. 

She sobbed loudly and slumped against my chest and I slowly encircled my arms around her. She was so cold and small. She wailed loudly and it broke my heart each time. 

“He doesn't love me.” She stated. 

“Not the way he should.” I replied. 

“Why! What's wrong with me!” She sobbed. And I pulled away to make her look at me. 

“Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you, you're perfect. He's the fucked up one, not you. Do you understand me?” I said with conviction. 

She stared at me with those big blue eyes, they were swollen from the bruising and the crying. 

“Who are you?” She asked again. 

“I am going to help you get away from here.” I said softly. 

“No one can help me, I'm stuck. I have no family, and I have no money.” She replied. 

“I am going to take care of everything. I just need you to come with me,”

“I don't even know you…” 

“Jade, look at me… I want you to look at me and think really hard… do you trust me?” She stared at me for a moment and tilted her head slightly. 

“I don't know why… but I do.” She croaked. 

“I will explain everything in time, but right now you are in danger, and we need to get you out of here.” She nodded in agreement and I led her into the house with my hand on the small of her back. 

I looked around at the small house that I had spent so much time watching but had never entered. It was cozy and decorated with warm colors, daisies were everywhere. I knew she loved daisies. 

I followed her to a small bedroom and watched as she pulled a fully packed bag from under the bed. She looked at me and shrugged. 

“I read an article that said you should have a bag packed in case you ever need to leave in a hurry. I just need to change and grab my toothbrush.” She went to walk out of the room and I sighed. 

She had taken things quite well, and I thanked the imprint for that because otherwise this would have been much more difficult. I could feel the adrenaline now, I felt the urgency to get her far away from here. Sam knew what was happening and for the first time the pack didn't seem like a burden. They would be ready for us when we got there. 

She came back to the room dressed in a large grey sweater and jeans. She looked beautiful. She began throwing books in the bag and then stopped to look around the room for a moment. She nodded to herself and handed me the bag before going into the living room. She was speaking softly and then reappeared with the small white dog I had seen her playing with a lot over the years. 

“I hope you don't mind if Lando joins us.” She said. 

I let the small dog sniff me before petting him. He had grown used to my presence in the years I had been guarding Jade. He licked my hand and Jade laughed, the sound was like a drug. 

“How funny… he's always hated Nathan.” She said almost to herself. 

“I guess he recognizes a dog person when he sees one.” I said, and if the circumstances hadn't been so serious I might have laughed at the irony of my words. 

She was about to say something when headlights came through the front windows. The smile was gone from her face and she was visibly shaking as she held the dog tightly to her chest. I touched her shoulder and she relaxed. 

“He will never hurt you again, little bird.” I said in her ear, she looked at me and tilted her head as she had in the yard. 

“I know.” She said, almost as if she couldn't believe it. 

“Jade!” He said as he stumbled into the house. His eyes met mine and he glared at me then her. 

“The fuck is this?” He shouted. 

“Nathan… I'm leaving you.” She said and held her head high. 

He laughed maniacally and stepped forward but I was faster and I moved to put myself between them. 

“Who the fuck are you!?” He demanded. 

“You need to back off.” I said dangerously. 

He glared at me then looked around me to where Jade stood with Lando still in her arms. 

“You're not fucking leaving. You're my wife!” He shouted. 

“I haven't been your wife for a long time, I've been your punching bag and I won't take it anymore. I'm leaving, now please don't make this any harder.” Her voice was strong and I was proud of her. 

“Have you been fucking him?” He demanded. 

“Nathan… stop.” She said firmly and he moved then to try and get to her. 

I shoved him hard and he flew into the wall, pictures fell from the wall all around him and he looked to me in fear. Good, let him be afraid, let him see what it feels like to try and fight someone his own size. I would kill him. I stepped forward my fists clenched but a soft hand touched my arm to stop me. 

“Please don't hurt him.” She pleaded and I couldn't deny her anything she wanted. I nodded curtly and picked her bag up off the floor that I had dropped when Nathan returned. 

“Let’s get to your car.” I said softly and lead her from the house. 

The scum bag called her name as she left but she quickened her pace, refusing to look back. I stared at the worthless man that was now crying on the floor. 

“You will never hurt her again.” I said in a low threatening voice. Then I left. 

*

I drove, and Jade alternated between sleeping and sobbing. Her phone rang constantly the first eight hours and she eventually rolled down her window to toss it onto the busy highway. She looked at me and nodded as if agreeing with her own judgment. 

“It's better to not have one I think.” She said with a shrug and I gave her a tight smile. 

I was worried about her mental state at the moment. Obviously I knew why she trusted me instantly, the imprint made the match, but she hadn't asked the first question and that worried me. She was awake and leaning her head against the window watching the trees fly by. 

“When will we stop?” She asked suddenly. 

“I figured we could try to get another six hours in and then stop to get some actual rest and showers.” I said glancing away from the road. 

“Lando will need to stop for a bathroom break before then.” She said as she reached in the back to scratch the dog's ear. 

“That's okay, just let me know when to pull over.” She sighed and turned away from the dog to stare out the window again. 

She was picking at the stray strings on her jeans, she looked so very different from the vibrant girl I had first encountered a few years ago, she was broken now. He had broken her, and I felt all of the pain she was feeling as if it were my own. I wished I could take it from her, not just the physical pain, but the emotional pain. Those scars took the longest to heal. 

“Why are you helping me?” She asked, looking at me, her hand never stopped picking at the frayed jeans. 

I swallowed and tried to form a response that wasn't insane. She was feeling the imprint, I knew that, but I also knew she didn't understand it and dropping the ‘werewolf’ bomb on her too soon would be a bad idea. 

“I care for you.” I said truthfully. 

“You don't even know me.” She retorted. 

“I probably know more than you think I do.” I immediately regretted the way I phrased the words because I sounded like a creep. 

“So you're a stalker.” She said, almost lightly. 

“No! I just-” she interrupted me. 

“Jeeze, relax, I was just kidding.” She said with a chuckle. 

She was quiet for another minute and then she spoke again. 

“Why do I feel like I could trust you with my life?” She had turned in her seat to face me and I looked at her again. 

“Because you can.” I told her. 

“But how do I know that? I know nothing about you. You could be a serial killer for all I know, I mean you did basically admit to stalking me. You could be driving me to my death.” I laughed at her and she chuckled too, I was relieved she was feeling lighter. 

“Haven't you ever heard of trusting your gut?” I asked. 

“I guess, but I used to trust Nathan with my life and look where that's gotten me.” She looked away and the mood dropped significantly. 

We were awkwardly quiet, I was not good at this. I could kill pretty much anything you put in front of me, but having comforting words was not my strong suit. 

“He wasn't always like that you know.” She whispered. 

When I didn't respond she continued. 

“For the first few years I was really happy-” her voice cracked and she stopped talking for a moment, she continued, her voice a little stronger now. “I was really happy, and I felt like I belonged somewhere for the first time in my life. My mom was sick my entire life and my dad had never wanted me. I felt so adrift, and Nathan gave me an anchor. He gave me a home.” She sniffed and I glanced at her. 

Hesitantly I reached over the console to take her hand in mine. Her hand was cold, or maybe my skin was just hot. She held tightly to my hand and then she just talked. She told me all the things I had learned from guarding her all these years, and a few that I didn't know. She told me about growing up with a sick single mom and how when she lost her mother she had also lost her best friend. She told me of her father and his cruelty towards her in the wake of her mother’s death. She told me about her job at the clinic that she had loved, but had to quit a couple of weeks ago because she couldn't face her coworkers anymore with the bruises that marred her face. She told me about her friend Addy who was the only person she had confided in when the abuse began. 

“She's been trying to get me to leave for weeks. I just never felt like I could. I guess I thought that I had to just endure this, I got my couple of years of bliss and now I had to deal with the bad parts. Nothing good is ever free.” She said quietly. 

“You should never have to pay for happiness. You deserve happiness.” I told her and she squeezed my hand in response. 

“You're like an angel, Jacob.” She said softly. 

“I'm far from that, but I swear to you that I will do everything in my power to make sure you never feel the hurt he made you feel again. Do you believe me?” I looked over at her and she gave me a small smile. 

“I do.” She replied. 

*

I drove fast, we only stopped to rest a few times. She slept as I drove and I could function on very little rest. With only a few bathroom stops for her dog and a grocery store run for some dog food, we made it to Washington in three days time. 

“I've always wanted to see Washington.” Jade said as we passed the sign on the state line. 

“Well, welcome to Washington where it rains and um, rains… oh and did I mention that it rains?” I said as I smiled at her. She laughed, we had formed an odd friendship on the long car ride, and while a lot of her questions had to be left unanswered for now. I took comfort in knowing that she trusted me. 

“I love the rain. It brings life.” She said as she looked out the window. 

*

“Isn't there some sort of rule about white people living on a Native American Reservation?” She asked as we crossed into La Push. 

I snorted, “Maybe a hundred years ago, but the elders are a lot more open minded.” They kind of had to be.

What I couldn't tell her yet was that she was as much a part of this tribe now as I was. Her skin color had nothing to do with it, but an ancient gift bestowed upon the shifters by the ancestors. 

“Jacob, I know there are things you aren't telling me, and while that's frustrating I guess I understand; but I need you to answer one question for me now.” She looked over at me, and I felt nervous. 

“Ask away.”

“Are you sure I'm not going to be a burden on you and your family?” She asked and bit her lip.

I looked to the road and then back to her, she was completely serious. I pulled over on the shoulder and turned to her before taking both of her hands in mine. 

“Jade, please believe me when I tell you that you will never be a burden on me or any of the people I call family. They will love you, we only want to help you.” I said with conviction. 

“But why?” She said as she pulled away and crossed her arms. 

“Why are you helping me? Why do I feel every single move you make as you're making it? Why am I not afraid of you after only knowing you for three days?” She stared into my eyes, trying to understand what this madness she was feeling was and I sighed and hung my head. 

“You would never believe me if I told you.” I said as I looked out the front windshield. 

“Try me.” She said confidently.

I looked into her eyes for a long moment, she needed to know what kind of world she was getting into, and now that she was safely away from Nathan I couldn't continue to hide it from her. The fear though, the fear that she would reject me and run screaming gripped me. I couldn't very well lie to her forever, so without saying a word I got out of the car. She called my name but I ignored her. I walked around and stood in front of the car. I kicked off the shorts I was wearing and she gasped before looking away, then I phased, at the commotion she turned to me again. Her eyes bulged and she stared at me in fear. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly but I didn't move. After a few minutes she slowly got out of the vehicle, never taking her eyes from mine. Lando was bracing himself on the dash barking at my hulking form. 

She walked slowly towards me, and I could hear her heartbeat thudding loudly in her chest. She stopped when she stood only inches from my face. 

“Jacob?” She asked softly and I nudged her softly with my nose. 

“It's you in there, isn't it?” Her voice shook but she didn't look afraid anymore, and she wasn't running away. 

She touched my snout softly and I pressed into her touch. The wolf loved her scent, and wanted to be near her. I phased slowly and her hand that had been touching my nose now rested on my cheek. Her eyes were wide still. 

“You're a werewolf.” She said not taking her hand from my skin. 

“Shape shifter.” I corrected. 

“How?” She asked. 

“Let's get you back in the car and I'll try and explain it.” I told her. 

She nodded and she looked slightly dazed. She returned to the car and as I pulled my shorts back on I watched as Lando sniffed her to see if there were any injuries before hopping back in the backseat to lay down. I appreciated the loyalty that little dog had for her. 

Once I returned to the car I braced my hands on the steering wheel but I didn't start the engine. We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. Finally she spoke. 

“So that was different…” she said sarcastically. I glanced at her and she was staring out the front window with a look of disbelief on her bruised face. 

“Are you… okay?” Her lack of fear was unsettling to me. Imprint or not, seeing a man turn into a giant wolf was something most people would freak out over. 

She laughed without humor, “Jacob, I am far from okay. My husband that I thought would love me forever has spent the the last month beating me to a pulp and now a man that I barely know has just turned into a giant wolf in front of me after driving me to the other side of the country.” She took a ragged breath and rubbed her hands over her face. 

“That's a fair point.” I mumbled and looked out the front windshield.

She thought I was a monster, I was sure of it. I had showed her too soon, she hadn't had time to heal from the bullshit she had gone through. I should have waited a while longer, let her get to know me and eased her into the idea of supernatural things existing. 

“Jacob.” She said softly interrupting my worrying thoughts. “Look at me.” She encouraged. 

I looked over at her reluctantly, terrified of what she was about to say. I was scared she would rather be with her asshat of a husband than me, that would hurt more than any wound I had ever received. 

She didn't say that though, she smiled at me softly and reached over to touch my hand that still clasped the steering wheel. 

“I guess it's a good thing I'm a dog person.” She smirked at me and my eyes widened as she laughed. 

In that moment, I fell all the way in love with her. I thought the imprint had already made the match in my heart, and in a way it had; but talking to her, being near her the last few days had solidified it. 

I smiled at her and touched her face softly. We were both a bit fucked up. We had hurt a lot, her more than me I would say. She had fixed my pain without even realizing it, by just existing she had healed me; and I would do the same for her, or die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind.


	3. Blood

When we pulled into the driveway of my childhood home I suddenly felt nervous. I could hear several heartbeats inside the house, and I knew it was my pack waiting on me. I had phoned them the night before to let them know we would be there within the day. I would bet money they had been patrolling awaiting our arrival, and phasing to show Jade what I was had shown them where we were. 

I was scared to face them. What would they think of me? I had run away from my problems, did they think I was less of a man? And my father… I had abandoned him, I was a weak man. I wasn't worthy of their brotherhood, their loyalty.

“You okay?” Jade’s soft voice broke into my mind, I had been staring at the small red house that held my pack, my family. 

“It's been awhile since I've been home.” I admitted, still staring at the house, they knew I was here, they were giving me my space. Another kindness I didn't deserve. 

“Are they like you?” She asked, and I knew what she meant. 

“Not everyone on the reservation has the gene that gives us the gift, just a few of the old families. The ones in the house… the young ones anyway, they are like me. They're my pack.” I said, looking at her, she nodded her head contemplatively. 

“You know, when I was getting my tech license, I wrote a paper on wolves. The bond between a pack is something that scientists have marveled at, they mate for life, and they protect their own. It's not a bond easily broken…. not even one that say… two thousand miles could break…” she trailed off and looked at me meaningfully. 

I smiled at her and chuckled softly, “Okay Miss Smarty Pants… how are you so calm?” 

“You make me brave.” She said simply and smiled at me. 

She took my hand, a gesture we had formed without words, to offer support. I squeezed hers softly and nodded before getting out of the car. Lando made a yipping noise as he hopped out behind Jade and followed her close. I grabbed her bag out of the car and she took my hand and smiled encouragingly. 

“You've got this.” She said softly. 

We began to walk towards the house but before I could even reach the porch none other than Quil Ateara appeared on my father’s porch. 

“Well I be damned, if it's not Jacob Black, in the flesh.” He said with a cocky grin. 

Quil looked exactly the same, he wore the tell-tale cut offs we all sported and his hair was short. Shorter than mine. He grinned at me widely and hopped of the porch. I sat Jade’s bag on the ground and Quil punched me in the arm. I laughed and punched him back. Then we hugged tightly, a soft laugh behind me made us both straighten up and cough. Quil punched my arm again and stepped away from me. 

“I missed you, brother.” He said awkwardly and I nodded at him. 

Embry appeared then, along with Sam and Jared. They greeted me with smiles, and all but Sam came forward to shake my hand and offer a half hug. 

“It's so good to see you all.” I meant it as I said it, and I didn't realize how much I had missed my brothers. My pack. 

“Even your old man?” A rough voice said, and I could hear his wheelchair squeaking as it rolled onto the porch. 

“Hey dad." I said and stepped onto the porch to shake his hand. 

“It's so good to see you, my son.” Billy Black looked like he wanted to to cry, and that was something I never thought I would see my father do. 

“You've not introduced us to your girl, Jacob.” Jared said with a smirk and I turned to see Jade’s small form lingering in the yard. She watched us with a warm smile and I offered her my hand. She stepped forward, Lando close at her heels, and took my hand. I helped her onto the porch and she stood close to me as we faced the men watching us with knowing grins. 

“Jade, this is my father Billy, Jared, Sam, Embry and Quil. Guys, this is Jade.” She smiled at each of them, and I was grateful none of them looked at her bruised face with wide eyes. That was a conversation for later. 

“Well, welcome to the family Jade.” Quil said and stepped forward to hug her. She laughed and returned the hug awkwardly. 

“Thank you all… for helping me.” She said softly and looked to me, gratitude filled her eyes and I wanted to kiss her, but I couldn't. 

“Come child, you look hungry. Hasn't Jake fed you in the last three days?” Billy joked to ease the tension. She followed him and turned to me to see if I was following her. 

“I need to discuss some things with the pack… I'll meet you inside.” I said with an encouraging nod. She looked like she wanted to protest but sighed as she and Lando followed my father into the house. 

Once they were out of earshot Sam turned to me 

“What became of the husband?” I had only phased once in the time since Jade and I left her house. I could tell Sam was worried I had injured the scum bag. 

“I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking.” I said with an eyeroll. He relaxed and sighed. 

“She's more beat up than I originally anticipated.” I winced softly at the reminder. 

“She said it's been happening non stop for a month.”

“Fuck” Embry whispered and we all looked to the house where my imprint was chatting with my father. 

“So she knows what we are, but you haven't told her about the imprint.” Jared said, staring at me. 

“She's been through a lot, I'm trying to let her acclimate. I'm scared she's partly in shock.” I told them. 

“She's going to figure it out, especially when she sees the other imprints. You need to explain it to her.” Sam urged. 

“I don't want to freak her out.” I mumbled. 

Quil laughed, “Jake, you got naked in front of the girl and turned into a giant dog and she didn't run away. This should be a cake walk.”

“It's not that simple, dick.” I hissed, “She's just gotten out of an abusive marriage, that she's not even legally away from by law, might I add. Relationships are probably the farthest thing from her mind, how am I supposed to tell her we are bound forever?” 

They were all silent, finally understanding my point of view. Sam still sighed. “I get your hesitation, but you can't keep it from her for long. She's going to keep asking questions and trust me when I say that it's better to just tell her yourself, if she finds out on her own she will be angry.” He warned and I sighed. 

“I don't know what the fuck I'm doing.” I muttered and Quil clapped me on the back. 

“No one does, brother, but you're home now. She's pack, we will help you.” He said encouragingly and I smiled gratefully. 

“Where are Seth and Leah… and Paul?” I inquired, realizing their absence. 

“Patrolling, along with Brady and Collin, they phased a few years back.” Sam answered. 

I let out a low whistle, “So the pack is still growing.” 

“Yes, and a new threat has arisen. We will discuss more later, but you also need to inform your mate of the dangers we face. The Cullen's will know you've returned soon, and I know one in particular will want to see you.” Sam gave me a meaningful look and I sighed. 

“I figured they would have moved on by now.” 

“All but the doctor and his mate come and go mostly, but with the threat of the rogue Denali leech they've been staying close to help with patrols.” Embry said as he leaned against the beam of the porch. 

I looked to him sharply, “Denali? Aren't they friends of the Cullen's?”

“Yes, it’s just the one female. She blames us for her mates death. Ever since Bella’s wedding she's been coming and going from our area. She nearly took Paul out about a year ago, Bella actually saved his life.” Jared said almost begrudgingly. 

“So we are friendlier with the Cullen's I see.” I said absently. I could hear Jade laughing in the kitchen and I wanted to be near her. 

Embry scoffed, “Not really, more like strained allies. Paul has caught so much shit over the fact that a leech had to save him from another leech. I think he hates Bella more now than ever.” He chuckled. 

Sam spoke as if he sensed my anxiousness to return to Jade. 

“Go to your mate Jake, I won't expect you on patrols for a week or so; I'll brief you more later on the Denali threat.” Sam nodded all business and the others followed him off the porch. 

Embry hung back for a moment. 

“He um… roughed her up pretty good, yeah?” Embry said nervously. I looked to the house and back to him, I nodded. 

“Yeah, he did.” I replied and Embry took a long breath. 

“Look Jake, this might not be the best time, and I really don't wanna taint your homecoming because I've missed you and I'm stoked you're home; but shit like that, it haunts you.” He stopped talking and ran his hand through his hair, he kicked at the dirt before replying. “My mom had a boyfriend that beat up on her a lot when I was a kid. I couldn't do anything about it then, or he'd be dead, but it changed her. It was like she was in another world for a while, to heal or something, but she lost a lot of weight and I had to make sure she remembered to pay the bills.” He stopped again and sighed. 

“What I'm trying to say is that she might want to talk to someone eventually, someone that's been through it. My mom could maybe help her, if she wants it.” He offered. 

I smiled a pained smile and nodded at him, “Thank you, brother.” I said earnestly and he returned the nod before jogging into the shadows after the others. 

*

Later that night Jade followed me down the hall to my small bedroom. 

“You can sleep here, I'll take the couch.” She nodded. 

“Thank you, Jacob, for everything.” She said as she turned to me. I smiled at her and touched her face softly before turning to leave. 

“Jake.” She said and I turned to face her again, she shuffled from foot to foot and looked nervous. 

“Will you… stay with me? If it's weird you can say no, I just, I feel safe when you're close…” she blushed and I wanted to chuckle, she had no idea that I couldn't refuse her anything. 

“Whatever you need, Jade.” I said softly and she relaxed. 

“I'm just gonna, go change then.” She said awkwardly and slipped from the room. 

I walked to my bed and sat down slowly. My room had been cleaned, but everything was dusty like no one had been in it for years, and I guess it probably had been left empty. I felt guilt again at leaving my father. I knew the pack took care of him, and helped him out but I should have been here. When Jade returned I scooted close to the wall and patted the bed, she came over and laid on top of the covers on her back. We lay like that for a while, neither of us speaking, caught up in our thoughts. 

“Jake?” She said suddenly. 

“Yeah?” I replied as I stared at the ceiling. 

She moved to prop herself up on her left arm. 

“You keep talking about me, and what I need, and helping me; but what do you need? How can I help you?” 

I turned to look at her, I could tell her in that moment, she would understand. I could tell her that all I needed was her, that's it. She trusted me, I made her feel safe. Maybe she didn't want another romantic relationship right away, but I could be whatever she needed. I turned away though and made my voice light as I spoke. 

“Right now? I need sleep, and lots of it.” I joked and she snorted before reaching to turn off the lamp. 

“I guess I can help with that.” She replied and laid down again. 

She moved slowly and laid her head on my chest, so slow that it was as if she thought I might spook like a horse. My stomach felt warm at her closeness and I could smell the lavender of her shampoo. 

“Is this okay?” She asked. 

“It's perfect,” I said honestly and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer. 

“Jacob?” She said a few minutes later, her voice was thick with exhaustion. 

“Hmm?”

“Promise to never go anywhere.” She mumbled into the skin of my chest. 

“I promise.” I whispered into her hair. 

That night I slept better than I had in five years. 

*

My heart was soaring when I woke up the next morning. Jade still slept soundly on my chest and for the first time I could see our future together. We could be happy, I would make her happy. 

Her face, while still very bruised, was soft and peaceful as she slept. She was so beautiful it nearly hurt to look at her. I maneuvered out from under her slowly and she sighed as she snuggled into my pillow. I stood from the bed and stared at her for a moment. Things were complicated and hard right now, but I still felt so lucky to have her with me. She was the kindest person I had ever met, and she was empathetic and smart. She was everything I wished I could be, and I felt better just being near her. 

Lando was snuggled on top of her bag that lay on the floor, and when he noticed I was no longer on the bed he hopped up to curl into her side. I smiled at the dog. 

“Keep her warm for me, buddy.” I said and the dog snorted before closing his eyes. Strange little creature. 

I closed the door softly and went to the bathroom to shower. Once I was clean and had on fresh clothes I went into the kitchen to try and throw some breakfast together. Billy sat in his chair in the living room watching the news, a cup of coffee was clasped in his hands. 

“Morning son.” He said without looking from the tv. 

“Dad.” I replied and opened the fridge to pull out bacon and eggs. 

“Are you cooking, Jacob?” Billy said as he rolled into the kitchen. 

“I'm ignoring your tone, and yes.” He chuckled. 

“She brings you home after five years, and now you're cooking. I love her already.” I rolled my eyes at him and he laughed again. 

“Seriously, I missed you Jake. It's good to have you home.” Billy’s voice was serious and my thoughts from the night before came to the front of my mind. I sat the eggs on the counter and turned to look him in the eye. 

“I'm sorry for leaving like that, dad. It was immature and selfish, I should have been here for you. I'm truly sorry.” He waved a hand to dismiss my worry. 

“There is nothing to forgive. You needed to heal, and we all understood that. It also led you to Jade… which I'm grateful for.” He said with a smile and I nodded. 

The person in question was beginning to stir I could hear. She coughed and I heard my bedroom door open. Her hand was over her mouth as she walked into the kitchen and I was on full alert when I noticed the blood that stained her white sleep shirt. 

“Jacob.” She croaked, “Something’s wrong.” She swayed and I rushed forward to catch her as she stumbled. 

“Dad!” I said helplessly as she collapsed into my arms. 

She was paler than usual and blood ran from her mouth. Her eyes were closed. I touched her face softly. 

“Hey, look at me! Open your eyes!” I was panicked. She tried to open them but they rolled back. 

“Call Cullen and tell him we are on the way.” I said to dad as I cradled her close to my chest and ran out the front door. 

Fear gripped me as I ran. What was wrong? How had this happened right under my nose? I had promised her she was safe, now she was half dead in my arms and the thought nearly made me collapse. I ran though, I ran faster than I ever had while not phased. She needed to see a doctor, and Cullen was the closest one. 

The great house appeared before me after what felt like an eternity. The smell of leech assaulted my nose but I ignored it, Jade needed help. 

“Cullen!” I shouted and ran onto the porch. The door swung open for me and it was Bella. 

“Jake.” She whispered. There was no time for a reunion. 

“Where’s the doctor?” I said anxiously as I stepped into the foyer. 

“I am here.” Carlisle Cullen spoke. 

“I need help, she's coughing up blood and I don't know what's wrong,” my voice came out nearly unintelligible. The others had gathered and I was suddenly aware that multiple vampires were in the room with my bleeding imprint. I hadn't thought this through. I clutched Jade tighter to my chest when Carlisle stepped forward. 

“You're going to have to hand her to me, Jacob.” Carlisle said softly. 

“He's afraid we will lose control, with all the blood.” Edward spoke up and I glared at him. 

“I've been doing this for a long time, Jacob. No harm will come to her, I swear it; but I'm afraid the issue needs to be addressed quickly. Her heart rate is frighteningly low.” Ever the calm doctor. 

Keeping her alive trumped whatever mistrust I had for the leeches and I handed her to him. He moved at inhuman speed up the stairs and I followed him. He laid her on a bed in an open room and pulled her shirt up to expose a dark angry mark on her abdomen. 

“She didn't tell me she was hurt that badly.” I said as I stared at the ugly bruise marring her beautiful skin. 

My fists clenched at the thought of how that bruise had gotten there. If that fucker were anywhere near me he would be a dead man. My nostrils flared as I watched the doctor probe the area that was swollen. She came to when he touched the area and wailed loudly in pain. I stepped forward but a hand stopped me. 

“Let him work, Jacob, you're only making yourself more anxious.” Bella said into my ear. 

“Jacob!” Jade wailed and I hissed at the leech I used to call my best friend. 

“Move!” I growled lowly. 

“Alice! I'm going to need anesthesia!” Carlisle said urgently as he tried to restrain Jade. 

“Bella, I don't want to hurt you; but if you don't get out of the way and let me get to her. It will get very bad very fast.” I said with a clenched jaw. 

Her golden eyes stared into mine and she sighed as she moved out of my way. I rushed to Jade who clung to me tightly. 

“Hey little bird, I'm here, you're okay.” I said softly, her cries softened and her nails dug into my arm. 

“It hurts, Jacob.” She said through clenched teeth, her eyes were unfocused, it was physically painful to see her like that. 

“Carlisle is going to take good care of you, you're going to be fine.” Alice appeared then and she took Jade’s arm softly. 

“Just a prick.” She said with a smile and Jade held tight to me as the needle pierced her skin. 

I held her close and spoke softly to her as her eyes fluttered closed. Once she was asleep Carlisle looked to me. 

“I know it's hard, but you're going to have to leave the room while I work on her. I'm afraid she has some very serious abdominal trauma, it may take some time.” He said pointedly. 

“Please just, do whatever you can.” I said with a ragged breath and I kissed Jade’s forehead before walking from the room. 

I rushed down the stairs and out the front door and I shouted loudly as I began to punch the tree closest to me. It budged with my fists and the cuts that appeared on my knuckles disappeared almost instantly. 

“I should have killed him!” I shouted as I hit the tree over and over again. 

“Jake.” A voice said, I stopped hitting the tree and rested my forehead against the trunk. 

“If she dies...” I said hoarsely. I couldn't even say it, the thought was too horrible to imagine. 

“Carlisle will make sure that doesn't happen.” Bella touched my shoulder and I turned to look at her. I leaned back against the tree. 

“I should have taken her to get checked out immediately, this is my fault.” I said lowly. 

“You had no way of knowing what was happening, Jacob. She probably didn't even realize it was so serious. It's not your fault.” Bella said softly and I looked at her fully. 

She was beautiful, like all leeches were, but she really wasn't the Bella I had known. Her face was sharper, her hair was shinier. The awkward girl I had loved was gone. 

“So you imprinted.” She said, and the way she smirked made me think of all the time we spent in my dad’s garage fixing up those stupid bikes. 

“I did.” I said, I knew she was trying to take my mind off of whatever the hell the doctor was doing to Jade. It was kind, but it wasn't working very well. 

“Tell me about her.” She said. 

I slumped to the ground and she moved gracefully to sit beside me under the tree. I wrung my hands together and sighed. 

“She's kind, almost to a fault. She's funny and sarcastic. You would love her, Bells.” I said as I smiled at her, she nodded encouragingly. 

“She’s super into animals, which is ironic when you think about it, she worked at a vet clinic for a long time. I used to watch her, and she has a way with the creatures that I've never seen. They calm when she touches them, and when she speaks to them it's like they actually understand… it's almost…” I trailed off. 

“Like magic?” Bella offered. I chuckled and nodded, I supposed that was a good word for it. 

“I look forward to getting to know her.” Bella said as she smiled at me. I winced and squeezed my eyes shut tightly. 

“Bella… if she dies… I won't be able to survive it.” I croaked. 

“You love her very much.” Bella said. 

I thought about it for a long moment. I did love her, more than anything I had ever cared for. She was the end all be all for me. 

“Yes, I do.” I said simply. 

“I'm happy for you Jake, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy.” She said. 

“It's been so hard, nothing about this imprint has been easy. She's married, Bells, to a fucking sociopath. He's the one that did this to her, and she asked me not to hurt him. She's up there fighting for her life and that shitbag is still breathing. If she dies, I will kill him… slowly.” My fists clenched as I spoke, Bella touched my arm. 

“Hey, don't think about that, it'll only upset you. She's going to make it, I know she's gotta be strong. Especially if her destiny is tied to your frustrating ass.” She joked. 

I couldn't laugh, not then, but I appreciated her kindness. I sighed raggedly and sank farther down against the tree. I had only just found her, would the ancestors be so cruel to take her away from me now? When we were starting to finally find our way to each other?

I could hear her heart beating inside the house and it gave me some peace to know she was still breathing. The knowing that she was in pain was what was crippling, it's as if I could feel it, and I wanted to take it from her. I would take every hurt from her to never have to see her like this again. She was like a broken porcelain doll. 

“Where's she from?” Bella asked suddenly. 

“Alabama.” I said with a smirk and Bella chuckled. 

“Of all places.” She said with a smile. 

I stared at her for a long moment. 

“It's weird seeing you like this.” I admitted. 

She turned to me with an almost nervous smile, if vampires could even feel nervous. 

“Too weird?” She asked. I tilted my head examining her and finally shook my head. 

“I think you're still, Bells… somewhere.” I smirked and she smiled. 

“I am, Jacob, and it would make me so happy if we could be friends again. I have missed you.” She said as she nudged my arm. 

“What's not to miss?” I joked and she snorted. 

“Definitely not your shining modesty.” She retorted and I hummed a laugh as I leant my head back to stare at the sky. 

“Do you want to come inside? Maybe rest a bit?” She offered and I shook my head. 

“I might try to break things again, and I'm sure your mother-in-law wouldn't appreciate me barreling through her fine china.”

“Maybe you're right.” She agreed and stood to leave me to myself. 

“Bells?” I called after her, she glanced at me over her shoulder. 

“Thank you… for talking to me.” She smiled but didn't say anything and skipped gracefully into the house. 

Bella Swan… graceful, I shook my head, still weird. 

*

“Jacob.” I jerked awake at the sound of my name and looked up to see the doctor staring at me. 

He had blood on his hands and my heart started hammering in my chest. 

“Is she okay?” I croaked. 

Carlisle sighed and nodded and I nearly sobbed from relief. 

“She had a slow bleed in her lower abdomen, from trauma. I stabilized the wound and did a blood transfusion, she's sleeping peacefully now but she will be very sore. Has she been attacked?” He inquired and I nodded as I pushed myself to my feet. 

“She's married, and her husband… he did that.” I swallowed and Carlisle nodded in understanding. 

“I was afraid that was the case, and she's your imprint?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well, thank goodness for that, or she might have died.” He said. 

“Can I see her?”

“Yes, of course. She will need to stay here with us for a few days until she's strong enough to go back to the reservation. I hope that's okay.” He watched for my reaction. 

“Whatever she needs.” I said truthfully. Then I turned to walk in the house. I stopped and returned to him, offering my hand. 

He looked surprised but shook my hand. “Thank you, for saving her.” I said and then coughed awkwardly and turned to leave the good doctor staring after me. 

*

All the leeches had dispersed and I was grateful for that. I knew they were being helpful, but their presence still put me on edge, especially with my injured imprint so close to them, the wolf was anxious. 

When I entered the room where Carlisle had set up Jade, I flinched at her appearance. She looked so small lying on the bed, and she was so pale, too pale. I walked towards her and pulled a chair in the corner to the side of the bed. She was breathing steadily, and Carlisle had put oxygen tubes in her nose to make it easier on her I assumed. 

I took her hand in mine and rubbed it softly trying to warm it up. The guilt I felt was crippling. If I had stayed close to her then I could have stopped this from happening so much sooner, or better yet, if I had just manned up and not been a coward I could have taken her from this before it ever happened. She would have came with me, it would have been hard, but her instincts would have pulled her to me. 

“I'm so sorry, Jade.” I whispered to her sleeping form. 

I rested my head on the bed and tried to steady my breathing. I was angry at her husband for doing this to her, I was angry at the ancestors for their torment of me; but most of all I was angry at myself. I could have prevented all of this, she had nearly died, and it was my fault. All my fault. 

“You're too hard on yourself, Jacob.” I flinched at the unexpected voice and looked up from Jade’s side to see Edward leaning on the doorframe. 

“You know I hate it when you get in my head, Cullen.” I said lowly as I looked back at my sleeping imprint. 

“Your inner monologue is very loud. Not very easy to ignore.” He retorted and I rolled my eyes, not glancing at me as he strolled over to the window. 

“I understand why you blame yourself, it's something I struggled with a lot when Bella was still human.”

When I didn't respond he spoke again. 

“You can't let that guilt consume you, Jacob. I know my opinion is the last one you care to hear, but from my own experience my guilt from Bella being put in danger stood in the way of our happiness time and time again.”

“I abandoned her with him, if I had stayed close I could have prevented this.” I stared at Jade’s chest, the steady up and down of her breathing, proof she was okay, for now. 

“And if I had never left Bella then Laurent wouldn't have nearly killed her, Victoria couldn't have gotten so close. All things I have tormented myself over, but it changes nothing to dwell on what could have been handled better. You have to just accept that this is how things are, how they're going to be, and find a way to live with that. Otherwise you'll never be happy, and you'll never be able to make her happy.”

I looked up at him and he was watching me from the window. He was always infuriating to me. He chuckled at that thought and I rolled my eyes as I looked back to Jade. 

“She seems like a kind person from your thoughts.” He said. 

I nodded, “She is kind, and funny. She's perfect.” I murmured the last part. I would never deserve her, not if I lived a thousand years. 

I was thankful Mr. Sparkle pants didn't comment on my inner monologue any more, he simply sighed and left me to my thoughts. I stayed with Jade for a long time it seemed, my stomach growled suddenly and I realized it was dark outside and I hadn't eaten all day. I doubted the vamps had human food so I reluctantly pulled myself from Jade’s side and went to leave. 

Bella waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. 

“I'm going to need you to contact me as soon as she wakes up.” I said seriously. She nodded. 

“I will, Jake.” She promised, I nodded, satisfied and went to leave. 

“She doesn't know about vampires. I haven't told her yet, so… just be mindful of that please.” She nodded again. 

“It'll be fine, go get food, your grumbling stomach is obnoxious.” I smirked at her and ran out the door, leaving my heart on the second floor of that giant house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be kind.


End file.
